


Isane's Weird Dreams

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Stealing, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A series of odd oneshots featuring Ichigo and random men.
Relationships: Komamura Sajin/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Isane's Weird Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Isane's Weird Dreams

A series of odd oneshots featuring Ichigo and random men.

-x- Isane's Size Stealing Dream-x-

She didn't know why she dreamed it, but there was Captain Komamura in all his naked furry glory.

He stood in all his naked glory, standing tall and proud, ripped gorgeous fur covering hard muscles.

She tried not to look but her eyes scanned every inch of his form, from his broad shoulders, sexy back, wagging tail, plump furry butt cheeks strong legs, big feet, up to his big balls and hot damn his 14 inch rod.

The scenery changed to find them in the woods outside of sereitei. "Come out," Sajin called.

"No!" he frowned. "Come out or I'll drag you out." His partner peeked out glaring. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Did you get the stuff?" Sajin sighed. "Yes, I had to promise Mayuri a favor but I got it." Ichigo peeked out of the bushes. "You did that for me."

"I would do anything for you, now will you come out?" Ichigo came out revealing his small 2 inch cock.

"How can you love an alpha like me, Sajin?" the male dropped to his hands and knees. He nuzzled Ichigo's crotch. "I could ask you the same for me, but that's why I have this." he revealed a small vial.

"I want you, all of you, but I know you want this. So I'll gladly give you my everything Ichigo, If you'll have all of me?" Ichigo took the vial and drank it.

The two pulsed, feeling a jolt between the two of them. "Ichigo!" he spread his legs wide and Isane watched in shock. Sajin's cock was shrinking! Ichigo's was growing!

Sajin panted, his manhole pulsing and his tail wagging. 13 inches dropped to 12 then 11 then 10. In turn Ichigo's cock was growing.

Sajin nuzzled his growing cock. He was a beta at heart, but his kind had super big cocks. He knew Ichigo was shy about that, but he didn't care how big Ichi's cock was.

He'd hike his ass up for Ichigo no matter the size. Though seeing Ichigo's tool grow bigger and bigger, did make his insides tingle. While his penis kept his girth, it shrank and shrank as Ichigo's grew and grew.

His penis shrank more and more, he was becoming an omega. Slick leaking from his manhole, the more his lover's cock grew the more his tail wagged.

"Do you love this Sajin?" the furry male didn't know if he should answer. "I do, I've longed for a big cock to pound my oh so special bitch into the ground." Sajin groaned, his insides clenching.

"Ichigo!" the transformation was complete, Ichigo's cock reached 15 inches, while his own had dwindled down to a 1 incher. Sajin nuzzled his crotch, his musk making his fur puff up and his tail wag.

“You made this possible Sajin, you've earned it.” he wagged his cock and Komamura followed it like a treat. Ichigo's balls were always big, he lowered his muzzle to them and lapped at his big balls. “Ohh!”

Ichigo's balls rested on his nose, and Komamura took in big whiffs of his scent. Before he bounced Ichigo's balls and went after his cock. Tongue doing laps up and down his shaft. The omega born with a cock too big for him to handle, and the alpha without length. Their roles may have swapped but they couldn't be happier.

Sajin's tiny pecker twitched like an excited puppy. He cupped Ichigo's hips and continued his loving assault on the boy's big pecker. “Oh Sajin,” his hand came down and caressed the furry head, scratching in just the right place.

The furry male couldn't hold back, he went up to the tip and swallowed his cock in one go. Isane couldn't believe it. Sajin's mighty maw swallows his cock. His tongue caressed the underside of his shaft, while he growled lovingly around his penis.

With a new scratch behind the ear, earned more growls of pleasure. He loved the feel of Ichigo's cock in his mouth, so warm, thick, and heavy. He tasted the same, as he always did, just more to love.

Ichigo moaned as Komamura began to move, working his large mouth over Ichigo's large cock. He had to work for his treat, Ichigo's stamina was always high, but he knew he was getting close when Ichigo began fucking his mouth.

He relaxed his throat and curled his tongue taking everything Ichigo had to give. His growls increased, as his own pleasure grew. Ichigo rubbed his furry ears and Sajin's eyes rolled up in pleasure.

To Isane's surprise it was Komamura who came first. His furry balls leapt, and his thick semen shot forward and painted the ground in white. His howl sent enough vibrations through Ichigo's cock to bring him to climax as well.

His own thick seed poured deep into Sajin's mouth and down his throat. Komamura pulled back to catch a few spurts on his tongue. He didn't dare stop sucking, working his shaft with his mouth and tongue. 'Fuck so good, so good, so yummy, so delicious!'

He couldn't stop himself, the taste of Ichigo's cum brought out another orgasm from the large furry male. Ichigo panted as he came down from his release. “You really enjoyed your treat didn't you, Sajin.” he rubbed his mate's head, and got a growl of joy in response.

Sajin took his time, licking his mate's still hard cock. “You ready for more love?” It wasn't a question that needed answering. Komamura pulled off his cock, his pupils dilated and his eyes sparkling with lust.

He turned around fast, and hiked up his ass. His ass was glorious, big and fluffy, with the cutest pink hole nestled in the center. His manhole was twitching and pulsing, leaking slickness in his excitement.

Ichigo spread his cheeks wide, and brought his penis in. “You want this?”

“So much!” he howled, pushing back against him.

“Now I can satisfy this naughty hole.”

“You always satisfiiiiiiieeeeeddddd!” he arched his back, tail wagging as Ichigo's huge 15 incher pushed into his ass at once. Sajin howled, tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Ichigo!”

“So fucking tight!” he began to move, his huge rod pushing and working inside Sajin's hot inner walls.

For a brief moment Isane got xray vision and she could see the huge thing pulverizing the captain's man hole. She gulped, Sajin was taking the whole thing and Ichigo was moving faster and faster.

Sajin's whimpers grunts and growls filled the void. “Your hole is the best!”

“Yes fuck me so good!” he howled.

Sajin's prostate was Ichigo's dick's new friend. The fat head hitting the sweet spot again and again. Ichigo worked him hard and fast. The friction making both males moan in joy.

His tail wagged, brushing Ichigo's muscled form.

Isane watched as Sajin was brought to orgasm after orgasm, his cock seemed to just shoot a never ending stream of semen.

His large furry body spasming as Ichigo never stopped fucking him. No matter how tight his hole got he still kept thrusting, squeezing Sajin's big furry buns. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AHHH!”

Ichigo panted, the friction and Sajin's ever clenching ass was driving him closer to orgasm. “You want it Sajin?”

“Yefhsh!” was the half choked moan from the furry male. Ichigo gives in and cums!

His inner walls were flooded with semen, he never got tired of this. Fresh baby batter was pumped into his hot little hole and Sajin LOVED it.

The furry male's balls were drained, his penis twitching as he had dry orgasm after dry orgasm. His brain totally fried from the over stimulus.

Ichigo wasn't done with him. His still hard cock pulsing inside him. Sajin was flipped over, legs thrown over his shoulders and Ichigo began fucking him a new.

This was how Isane's dream ended Ichigo smirking as he fucked his huge rod. Sajin whimpering and moaning as he took the powerful thrusts.

Isane woke up, and she blushed. When she closed her eyes she could still see them fucking. “I need some air.” she got dressed and went out for a walk.

“Good evening Isane,” she turned and saw Ichigo and Komamura playing shogi. “Nice night.” She gasped and had a nosebleed and quickly passed out.

“What's up with her?” Ichigo asked, and Sajin shook his head.

“Pay her no mind, I believe we have a game to finish.” he says.

“Right, checkmate.” Sajin's eyes widened. “I win, pay up puppy.” Komamura blushed, and stood up stripping naked, he freed his fat cock. “Let's take this inside.”

Isane was sung back to sleep by the sounds of Ichigo and Sajin mating for real. Who knew?

End


End file.
